New Beginnings
by Alierana
Summary: Yuki went with Kaname back to the home she never knew she had after discovering that she's a pureblood, and she knows that Zero wants her dead. Everything is so different and it's hard to deal with change. Co-author Scarlett B. Haven.
1. Breathless

I stood before the cave, to think that two weeks ago I was a day class student at Cross Academy. It's hard to believe now that I'm a Pureblood! His words rushed through my mind. "The next time we meet, I'll kill you."

I meant what I said when I told him that I'd run from him forever if I had to. To be honest though, that was the last thing that I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I would stay by his side and comfort him like I always have.

That doesn't matter now, no matter how much I thought or wished I could change things I can't turn back time, let alone my existence in the world. I was born a Pureblood, the one thing that Zero hates more than anything else.

"Yuki is something the matter? You seem distant." Kaname said with such gentleness I almost felt guilty for thinking of Zero.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I blurted out.

I wasn't used to being this close with Kaname. I've been always looking at him from a distance but now, like this, it's like a dream come true. With one final squeeze of his hand he led me into the cave. We walked in silence which made it seem like eternity, until he finally spoke.

"Do you have a lot on you mind?" I froze at his words, what should I say? I had to come up with something fast because he was waiting for my answer.

"Um, yes, but no. Where are we heading to?"

"Back to our home Yuki." Kaname turned to me with a sweet smile and tenderly kissed my cheek.

I instantly turned red. He held my face gently in his hands them whispered quietly in my ear, "You are so easy to read."

With one swift motion he held my mind again, and we continued walking. If I had to come up with one word to describe the way Kaname made me feel it would be Breathless. We came to a stop. Kaname turned to me and said "Welcome home."

He held the door open for me. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he had been waiting a long time to say that. I couldn't help but turn around to see the cave entrance.

All I saw was my past behind me, and my future stood right before my eyes.

I looked over to Kaname ready to face the Journey in front of me. I took Kaname's hand and we walked through the doors together.


	2. Reunited

Reunited

We entered the estate from the back way, based on what Kaname told me. This home, my home, felt strange like I've seen these walls hundreds of times before.

"You were born here you know. Please have a seat." He led me into this beautiful dinning room a crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room illuminating the entire room.

I took a seat in one of the wooden chairs at the end of this very long table. It looked centuries old yet new at the same time. Kaname sat at the other end.

"It's been so long since you have been in this house Yuki. Please share your thoughts with."

"It's really a beautiful home. I-"

I stopped in the middle of my thought and grabbed my neck instantly. All of a sudden it felt so dry, and I yearned for something warm.

As if he could read my mind Kaname was at my side, he pressed his neck against my lips.

"Drink Yuki. You must be very thirsty so drink from me."

I grazed my new fangs against his skin, and them I pierced into him. His blood trinkling down his neck. The aroma of his blood filled the air. My sweet Kaname was tainted as he was I still loved him. I've always loved him.

"Should I get you some cake to go with your drink?" I heard someone say from behind me, startled I turned around to find Aido chuckling.

Kaname was now pressing a cloth to his neck walked toward Aido to greet him. "Yuki, Aido is here for your independent studies, and to watch you when I'm out."

I couldn't believe I was still had to study! Here I am a vampire and I still had to worry about school. This bites! "Aido has to watch me?" I said confused. "Why can't I just stay here by myself? I don't mind."

"Yuki we're not completely alone here. There are watchful eyes inside this house, so please don't leave the house without running it by me first." He took my hand and pulled me into him. "I just want you safe, and I don't want to have to worry about you."

I began to sob. It really hurt me to know that Kaname was always worrying about me. I ran into the nearest bathroom I could find.

"She seems excited." Aido said sarcastically.

"She's just not used to this lifestyle yet. I feel bad for taking her away from her life and friends. To one that is very cautious." Kaname confessed.

"I don't think that's it. I think that she feels that she's become a burden to you." Aido said full heartedly.

While in the bathroom I washed my face trying to calm down. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Then suddenly I wasn't looking at my current self anymore. Hair short, wearing my old day class uniform, and I was my former self staring back at me. Just as I was about to touch my reflection the door was being knocked on.

"Just a minute." I said trying to pull myself together. While quickly fixing my hair I opened the door.

"Oh hey Yuki I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Aido said with a smile. That smile faded once he saw a tear stream down my cheek.

"Yuki what's wrong?" He wiped my tears away, and stared me with such passion in his eyes. "I don't like to see you cry." He said and pulled me into his arms.

"Am I a burden to Kaname?" I said in a voice with such weakness that it sounded pathetic even to me.

"No, he loves you and would do anything for you." He said with a wink and then walked into the bathroom. Aido left me in the hallway feeling utterly confused.


	3. Strange

Strange

I now sat in my new room. The conversation I had with Aido was still rolling around in my mind. He seemed different than what I'm used to. At Cross Academy he acts so carefree, but he had actually seemed to be at little fractionally more serious here.

There was a soft knock on the door that made me jump because I hadn't been paying much attention to anything and for a second after I come to I could have sworn that I was back at my day class dorm room.

My eyes were starting to water again but there was no way that I would allow myself to cry again so soon after my eyes had finally dried up. "Yes!" I called from my bed, just starting to get up.

No one spoke a response until I had the door to my room open. Shiki was on the other side. "Kaname sent me to make sure that you had settled into your room alright. He also wanted me to inform you of the fact that he'll see you later tonight. Probably at dinner."

I nodded to him and he turned away from me and left not saying another word. I was alone again in this huge room, and so unsurprisingly I felt lonely. I almost felt like a huge, luxury, prison at the moment.

The bed was king sized with pink curtains that framed the bed and matched the rugs. It was as if they were really trying to make me comfortable and all I kept thinking about was how long this took them. How long did this take Kaname? I didn't understand why he would go this far out of his way for me, to make me happy.

Was I really not a bother to him? It sure seemed like it. He's always doing everything for my sake without any complaints. He would have to be sick of me by now, and yet….."No, he loves you and would do anything for you." Aido's words continued to get to me.

I love Kaname, but sometimes I wonder if he really does love me. Sometimes it's like he's in love with the person I used to be when I was little. Since Cross Academy, and meeting Zero I have changed. Though it makes me think that Zero's only in love with the human side of me. My mind remains that of a human but my blood is purely that of a pureblood vampire. I'm feeling like I will forever be stuck in the middle. Kaname longs for a pureblood in both mind and body, so I will continue to disappoint him.

Just then another knock on the door disturbed my train of though. "Come in!" I called at the door not bothering to get up this time.

"Ms. Kuran, Kaname is waiting for you in the dinning hall." Ruka said in an outwardly pleasant voice, still though she couldn't suppress all of her distaste for me. I chose to ignore it, and answered her politely.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a second."

Ruka answered. "Would you like me to help you prepare?"

She would never ask me this voluntary so I assumed that it had been Kaname who had asked her. I told her that she could if she wished to. I knew that if it had been Kaname who had asked her to and I had refused to allow her to follow his orders then I would only end up being on the receiving end of her fiery glare that much longer. Not that she would listen if I told her no.

Ruka marched into my room and rummaged through my closet. She stayed that way for several minutes. When I thought that we would never leave the room she stepped back pulling out this bright bubble gum pink dress covered in lace and they had a few ruffles. I didn't dare to say that I had seen better clothes on a dog. We both knew the other hated it, but in this test of wills Ruka won in a flying pink dress…

She tore my clothes off and suffocated me as she tried to get me into the pink monstrosity in her hands.

Silently we headed over to meet Kaname when Ruka decided that I was ready. As we entered Kaname smiled politely and complemented the dress as I stood wondering if he was lying through his teeth.

I assumed that he was but I would never know, or at least that was what I thought until Aido had barged in, smiling. At least he was smiling until he saw me. "Yuki, you look awf-", he was cut off by a glare from Kaname, and then he continued but changed his words, "Awesome."

He was attempting to hold in his laughter now as he pointed his gun fingers at me in a way that would make his fangirls melt, but it only frustrated me more that I had been until that point. 'This was going to be a long dinner' was my prediction as I sat down in one of the chairs.

Suddenly a flow of conversation began. I started looking at every member of the former night class. They were all in attendance except one straight haired blonde vampire named Ichijo. No one seemed to know or care about that though.

"So Rime how was your photo shoot today?"

"It was interesting." She turns to Shiki. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes, very interesting." He said bluntly.

Kanaame quickly gave up on that conversation that turned to Ruka. "Thank you for helping Yuki get ready this evening."

Blushing she says "Oh, it was no problem. We had so much fun."

I swore I heard someone down the table say, "So you're responsible for her looking that way." But I'm not sure who said it.

I shoes to ignore the rest of the lies pouring out of Ruka's mouth. Instead I turned to Aido as he asks.

"So are you getting used to it here?"

"Oh, I love it here." I said with a big smile. He knew I wasn't being completely honest but before he could say anything Kaname cut in and asked him, "So Aido do you like your room?"

"Oh I love it! It's like a replica of my room at the moon dorm! Well maybe except for the curtain color. It's a tad off, but man it's awesome! I love it!"

Kaname was now bored of the conversation with Aido so he turned to Shiki trying to drag a conversation out of him. I could see the desperation in his eyes. Aido was still rambling on about his room. He still believed that Kaname was listening.

It takes a minute but finally Aido realizes his audience has abandoned him so he turns to me and continues to talk. I look over to Kaname in desperation but he doesn't look at me, and as I search fro someone, anyone, to help me they all look away pointedly as our eyes meet.

Kaname finally speaks to me but his words only bury me. "You will be spending a lot of time with Aido in the future so you will need to know how to deal with him."

I quietly pray that idiocy isn't contagious as Aido continues to talk.

When the meal finally arrived the conversation slowly died out. Aido reluctantly stopped talking as well.

The meal was over quickly as all the food vanished from the table. No one spoke for the first time since I had arrived and they acted like the polite and proper people who I had always thought that they were. The personality who was exactly as I had thought it would be was Aido. Still though I can't figure out if that's a good thing or not.

Everyone slowly started to excuse themselves from the table, but I don't move until Kaname does and we leave together.

When we reach my door he kisses me on the cheek before turning around and leaving me standing there. Quickly I go inside and change to my pajamas, and leave my room again to go to the bathroom down the hall. The walk over was quiet but I can't say the same thing from the walk back to my room.

I must admit though that it's partially my fault for deciding to see what Aido was up to sitting at the table covered in papers so late at night. "What are you doing Aido?" I asked quietly, attempting to look over his shoulder.

He turned around quickly to face me. "Hey Yuki you have amazing timing. Do you remember what the last thing your class went over at Cross Academy?"

"Not really." Was my brief reply.

"Oh, well have you gone over this kind of math?" He gave me a sheet of paper covered in calculus equations that I couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Uh, no. We haven't even touched this yet."

Perked up Aido said. "Oh well I'm glad to be teaching you this! It's really quiet simple."

As he maneuvered though one of the 'simple' equations I became lost. Honestly I was lost after he said, "It's really quiet simple."

"And that's how this calculus equation is solved." He said as he finished explaining. He looked up at me and saw my very confused face. "Well it's really late. 11 pm, so…." I said trailing off.

He stood up and asked, "Can I walk you back to your room?"

"Sure." I answered back easily.

"So you're not used to it here yet are you?" he asked while walking me back to my room.

"How did you."

"You're very easy to read. Especially if you're paying attention to the details." He said with a sexy grin. I couldn't help but to blush.

We now stood in front of my room.

"Well thanks for walking me."

As I was about to turn the knob Aido placed his hand against the wall, blacking me from entering my room. He was so close I could feel his breath on me.

"You know you look very cute when you think." My heart was starting to pound.

"Your…Your eyes are very blue." Was all I managed to get out.

"Would you like to view them more closely?" he asked as he inched closer and closer. I couldn't mange to escape his hypnotic gaze and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

Nose tip touching nose tip he said, "See you in the study parlor tomorrow for our lesson." He stepped back and started down the hall.

I stepped into my room and got into bed, still dazed by Aido. As I drifted off to sleep the last thought that came to my mind was, 'what a strange guy.'


	4. Session One

I was woken up by someone knocking on the door. I hadn't yet gotten out of bed when the door opened. Honestly I wasn't surprised to find Ruka on the other side, though I had hoped that it would be someone else.

"Out of bed right now!" she commanded as she stormed over to my closet, and she began digging as she had done yesterday. I was lucky that she only pulled out a skirt and a nice shirt instead of one of the dresses that she probably wanted to put me in. "Put this on, then go to the dining room for breakfast."

She marched out of my room, slamming the door. I rubbed my eyes as I removed myself from the warm, comfortable bed I was occupying and put on the clothes Ruka had taken out for me. I did so because I would really hate to piss her off if she would be forever picking out my clothes.

It was a quick walk over to the dinning room after I got dressed, and I wasn't surprised that everyone was already there. I was nervous about my seat though because I was stuck in the same one as last night, between Kaname and Aido. It was only more awkward because of what had happened last night. Soon I was seated and eating. Kaname was the first to speak when everyone was basically done. "Everyone knows what they will be doing today. Yuki you will be spending the day without Aido in tutoring."

Aido gave me a wicked smile and I quickly turned away in an attempt to hide my blush.

Everyone was leaving the table a moment later, and soon the only ones still at the table were Kaname, Aido, and me. Aido seemed as nervous as I was and it probably had something to do with what had happened. Most likely he was worried that Kaname had found out. Still he began joking around. "So we should go and get working. Did you know that she's never done calculus? She spent how many years there and knows next to nothing!"

Kaname stood up to join me and Aido on the way to the door. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed the other. "Have fun." He said aloud and then added as a whisper in my ear, "Good luck."

Then Kaname turned around and started going the other way. Aido then grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, down the hall, and into another room. He moved so quickly that I didn't even know what room we ended up in, but I assumed that it was the study parlor.

The room was very bare and dark. Black lace wallpaper hugged the walls. There were only a few book cases, and a table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs. The only lighting in the study parlor was a few candles spread throughout the room and one huge lamp in the center of the table.

"So, I'm changing the agenda for today. Instead of calculus we are going to be going over poetry. So what I would like you to do is write a simple poem." Aido spoke as if he were teaching a room full of students instead of just me.

"I'm not really good with writing poems."

"Well, neither am I so how about I write one with you so you're not alone in this?"

I quickly nodded and we wrote in silence for at least ten minutes before we both announced, "Done!" at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh and as if by instinct he joined him with me.

"So you go first." We continued in harmony, but still I managed to be the first one to speak the next time, "No you!"

He looked at me, and sighed before clearing his throat.

"An angel standing in the snow now faces me; oh how I wish she opens her mouth to say to me the words I've been longing to hear; her confused gaze intoxicates me; and even though I know she doesn't cry for me; I do wish to see her smile and know that smile is my doing."

His words turned to velvet as they slowly drifted from his mouth in a sweet lullaby. I was shocked because I didn't know Aido could write such beautiful words.

"Aido that was beautiful." I said now gazing at him as I repeated my thoughts to him.

"Really? I see something so beautiful I'm afraid that it's just a dream." I didn't notice how close we were sitting to each other until I realized that he pressed his neck to my lips. "Yuki, please drink you must be pretty thirsty."

"But, Kaname…" I began but started trailing off. Just then I felt an intense impulse before my throat ran dry. "Aido, I can't."

"Kaname's not going to be home for another four hours, at least. I can tell you're really thirsty by how tightly you're grasping my shirt."

It was just then that I realized that my hands clenched his deep red button up shirt. As I was about to make my decision Aido slowly pulled away from me and continued with the lesson. I tried to focus on his words but all I could think was how could I almost betray Kaname? I had to see him once he got home.


	5. The Talk with Kaname

**_i hope that you like this a sorry it's a bit late but i haven't had Internet access until about a few minutes ago so R&R...love you all and i don't own vampire knight, incase you need a reminder :)_**

* * *

The lesson with Aido ended earlier than I had expected. I heard from Shiki that Kaname had arrived home early and he was waiting for me in his room.

Kaname's room was just past the study parlor where me and Aido had just been an hour or so ago. I signed deeply then and opened the door to Kaname's room. His room was the complete opposite of mind. His bed and curtains were drenched in black but other than that his room was completely simple. The walls were white as were the rugs. Not much decor occupied the room other than the nightstand. Unexpectedly I felt warm, inviting arms wrap around me.

"I've missed you Yuki." Kaname said lovingly.

"Where did you go today?" I said as Kaname let me go.

He walked me over to his bed as we sat down he spoke, "I can't really say, but you'll soon find out. I will say this though, I was at a meeting. I am arranging a little get together."

Kaname was always so mysterious maybe that's one of the reasons why I am so drawn to him "Okay, I'm just glad you came back safely." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me, and put his arm around me.

"So how was your study session with Aido?" he said as I nestled into his chest. "It went surprisingly well and not at all boring. We ended up spending the whole time on poetry."

"You were surprised that it wasn't boring? I thought you knew by now that nothing is boring when Aido is around." He said with a hint of laughter.

Suddenly my throat went dry. I whispered to myself, "Oh no, not now."

He looked at me curiously and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I said now standing and I started to head for the door, or at least I was until Kaname grabbed my arm.

"Yuki must you always be so shy with me?" he asked as he began to unbutton the first five buttons of his shirt. "Yuki I want you to drink from me everytime you get thirsty. When I'm not around put one of these blood tablets in water. That should satisfy you for the time being." He said while handing me a lace black packet which contained blood tablets inside.

Kaname embraced me and I soon found his neck and pierced him. The intoxicating scent of his blood filled the air once more.

He whispered in my ear, "Did you know that the only way to quench your thirst is by drinking the blood of the one you love."

I stepped back and Kaname looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I know that you still think about him."

"Him?" I asked quietly.

"Zero." Was his hard reply.

My body went numb with the sound of his voice. "Yuki if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. Just now you're with me now and I love you just the way you are, vampire…or not." He now held me in his arms.

I wished that we could stay like this forever in this moment but even I know forever is short lived.


	6. The outing

A week flew by right before my eyes. Nothing really has changed. Lately my dreams have been filled with my past life at the academy. No classes from Aido have been scheduled today, and kaname has left on yet another aren. I got out of bed, put on a black plaid skirt with this beautiful green shirt. Which kaname recently got me on one of his outings. Then it hit me, I haven't been outside the estate!

"Yuki I'm home." Kaname said while entering my room. I rushed over and hugged him.

"Kaname how come you haven't taken me outside the estate yet?"

"Well Yuki if you really want to I can take you out today." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Really! When can we go?"

"Now if you want to." He said now smiling.

I smiled as the doors opened and for the first time in a long time I was outside. The grass was such a pretty green, a type of green I hadn't seen in awhile. The moon shown down beautifully and for the first time I realized that my schedule had been totally switched and when I had been awake and assumed it was morning the sun had actually been set.

"What do you think Yuki?" Kaname asked me as he slightly smiled in my direction.

I love it. It's so beautiful out here." I said in awe as I continued to look around excitedly. I hadn't realized how much I missed being outside until right now. Everything here is so beautiful.

"Yuki if you'd like I'll make it so you can come out here once in a while. Of course you'd have to be accompanied by either Aido or myself."

I could feel my smile get larger. My cheeks were hurting now but I was so exited that I didn't care. "That would be so awesome!" I wrapped my arms around him and I felt his arms wined around me. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"I love you Yuki."

My eyes wondered, again taking my surroundings. I thought I saw something move in the bushes but brushed it aside. Just then Shiki ran outside yelling.

"Get Yuki inside!"

I was shocked and so confused. Shiki and kaname shielded me back into the estate. Aido ran past us and headed into the woods. We heard a lot of yelling and gun shots being fired. As Kaname closed the main doors everything went quiet. My eyes grew wide as tears filled them. All I could think of is Aido… Gun shots… Death.

"I told you there were watchful eyes."


	7. The News

I stood there staring at the main door.

"I'm going to go check on something outside." Kaname said now heading toward the door. I couldn't stay still any longer, as I paced back and forth all I could think about was Aido, and if he's ok.

The door opened and closed quickly. I didn't take any notice to who walked in until; I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice that's hard to forget.

"Hey I'm glad to see your ok." I turned around to face whoever was behind me.

"Aido!" I exclaimed. It took me awhile to realize that we were gazing into each other eyes.

Aido placed his hand on my cheek, still holding his gaze.

"Who else would it be silly." He joked, my eyes started to weal up with tears.

"Aido…" I said all choked up.

"What's wrong Yuki?

"You idiot." I said as I fell into his arms. He chuckled, and then held tightly.

"I thought your were hurt or worse."

"Well I'm not. So stop crying." he said in a soothing voice. While stepping back I looked up to find him smiling.

We all took our places at the dinner table. It didn't take long for kaname to rise and give his nightly updates.

"Tonight we will be discussing this banquet me and my special guest's put together."

We all stared up at kaname.

"Please show them the up most respect and kindness."

We waited for a second or two, and then we saw one familiar figure standing in the doorway of the dining room, my dad.

"Headmaster cross!" I said over joyed and quickly got out of my seat to hug him.

"Yuki when are you going to start calling me daddy." He wined.

"I've missed you so much." I said as my dad patted my head.

"Me to Yuki."

Just then I felt a cold stare coming from my right. I looked over to find zero.

"Zero…" I whispered.

There was a moment of silence then Kaname spoke.

"Please everyone take your seats."

A moment passed and everyone was settled. Kaname began to speak again.

"So tomorrow evening at eight, will be the celebration dance of peace between us and the hunter's society."

I looked away from kaname and on to zero, but his gaze was well set on kaname.

"Will this event be formal or casual?" Rima asked.

"Formal of course." Headmaster Cross answered.

"Ok so now that is out of the way lets eat!" Aido said enthusiastically.

Everyone was in a talkative mood, but only me and Zero dined quietly.


	8. The last dance

As I was getting ready for tonight's festivities, Ruka and Rima barged into my room.

"Tonight were picking out your outfit." they said in unison.

"Don't you always." I mumbled to myself. I sat on my bed as they pilled out two totally different dresses. Ruka pulled out a pure white dress that was floor length. While Ruka held a deep red strapless dress that looked like it would rest just above the knee.

"Rima it's going to be cold tonight. A strapless dress won't due."

"Well Ruka were not going to a wedding."

"This dress brings out her pretty eyes." Ruka said full of rage.

"And this dress brings out her beautiful features." Ruka spat back.

"Well how about this deep blue strapless dress." A voice from the doorway said. We all turned around to find Kaname standing there.

"Oh yes Lord Kaname, what an excellent selection." Ruka said.

"I still want her to wear my dress." Rima muttered bitterly. Ruka shot her a deathly glare. While Kaname handed me the gorgeous gown.

"Can I please change in private?" I said while staring at all of them then pointed toward the door

"Yes of chorus." Kaname said while they all exited the room.

He looked back at me one more time as the girls left in front of him. "Your escort will be waiting outside. I'd go with you but I have to leave right away."

The door then closed behind him leaving me alone to get prepared to go as well. I gave the dress another look and found that it really was beautiful. It was long, deep blue, and strapless. The bottom of the dress would gently caress the ground as I walked, and from the knee down on my right leg was a slit. The front of the dress was loose but not revealing and the back was low.

I did a quick turn in front of the mirror with the dress on and decided Kaname had amazing taste. I sat on my bed while slipping into a pair of silver heels. I was happy for the first time that Ruka and Rima had done my make-up.

When I was finally ready I lightly pushed the door open and stepped outside my room. I wasn't expecting to hear a voice as the door shut behind me and I almost screamed.

"Hey Yuki, took you long enough." Aido said.

I lifted my hand to my heart and sighed in relief.

"Aido you scared me."

He chuckled, "You scare too easily for a vampire Yuki." Aido said as he took a step forward. "By the way you look amazing." He took another step toward me. Half a step apart now I started to feel nervous. Why was he always doing this to me? Then he took a step back, laughed and then started heading toward the main doors. I silently followed him. We didn't speak a word to each other the entire way to the limo.

"We're the only ones left. Everyone else left with Kaname. He asked me to wait for you though."

I nodded as he shut the door when we were both inside I said. "Thank you." Aido shrugged as we pulled out of the driveway and started on our way to where the ball would be held.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have done it even if he didn't as me to."

I looked at him in confusion and he looked back at me but didn't speak. I didn't have a chance to ask why he said what he did, because we were already pulling up to our destination.

Aido got out of the car, and came around to my door and opened it. As I stepped out of the car Aido offered me his arm.

Inside the ball room, beautiful cello intertwined with piano harmonies. Vampires danced with hunters and the air wasn't tense at all, it really did seem peaceful.

"Don't let this image fool you everyone is on full alert." Aido said to me.

The cello slowly died out until it was just piano and Villon.

"Would you like to dance?" Aido asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I replied.

He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Yuki I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He paused, and looked at me with those intense blue eyes. Then he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I know you've been suffering Yuki, and I hate seeing you like this." He whispered in my ear.

"Aido…I'm fine." I said.

"Yuki you don't have to lie to me, I know that your smile is fake. I know that you miss Headmaster Cross, Sayori, and even Zero. You don't have to hide it!"

"Your right…I…" Just then I felt his presence. I turned to find Zero staring at me by the main entrance.

"I have to go." I said dropping my arms from his neck and made my way through the crowd, toward Zero. With each step I took the music intensified, to the point where it was beating right through me. When I reached him, we just stood there staring at each other.

"Zero…I…" He grabbed my hand.

"Let's talk outside." He opened the door for me and we stepped outside.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, which he was trying to hide then I noticed he still hasn't let go of my hand.

"Zero-" He cut me off.

"How are things at the Kuran Estate Yuki?" He said bitterly

"Well everything is fine."

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eye."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you look away from a person's eyes your either lying or upset."

I still didn't face him.

"So I'm guessing it's both." He said now picking up my face forcing me to look at him.

"Whatever happened to killing me the next chance you got?"

He smiled then pulled out the bloody rose and pointed it to my head.

"Go ahead and do it." I said challenging him. He dropped the bloody rose, and it hit the floor with a clank. He held me with all his might. His face was inches away from mine. He hesitated then he kissed me!

His cold lonely lips touched mine. I felt him pouring all of his loneliness into this kiss. When are lips parted, he said breathlessly.

"I missed you Yuki. I will find a way to get that beast inside of you out."

"Zero…" I said breaking into tears "I've been so lonely …Sometimes I feel like I've gone crazy. I guess I deserve it though. For ten years kaname suffered this way… So I don't mind it …Really I don't" I finished now sobbing.

"Yes you do Yuki, you do mind. You shouldn't have to suffer this way." He said as I now clutched on to his shirt. The shirt I knew so well, the one that belonged to his day class uniform.

"It doesn't matter what I do. Every turn I make…I always seem to hurt someone. I don't want it to be this way! I shouted.

We stared at each other intensely for a few moments. The trance broken when I heard someone call out my name.

"Yuki! Hey Yuki!" I heard Aido shout.

"Hey Yuki! Kaname is looking for you-." He stopped in his tracks when he saw me in the arms of Zero. His eyes turned from blue to a fiery red. I instantly felt zero's arms tighten around me. The air was tense.

"Lady Kuran, Kaname is-."

"Right here." Kaname said stepping out of the shadows. "Come Yuki it's time for us to leave now." Kaname finished, not taking away his gaze away from Zero.

"I..-."

"Lady Yuki its time for us to leave!" Aido yelled.

Kaname placed his hand on Aido's shoulder, and the fiery red in his eyes vanished. I just stood there feeling Zero's eyes on me. I felt he didn't want to let me go but Kaname was about to leave.

"Can I have a moment Kaname?" I asked.

"Fine we will be waiting in the Limo."

"Kaname but!-. Aido began to say.

"Let's go Aido." Kaname said amongst themselves while walking away.

"Were you here this whole time?" Aido asked.

"Yes I was." Kaname simply answered as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Yuki are you happy?" Zero said tightning his arms even more around me.

"Yes." I answered flatly.

"No your not, not like you were in the past."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes." A moment went by as we didn't say a word. Zero cleared his throat and began to talk again.

"Yuki next week on Monday meet me by the ice cream parlor." He said boldly.

"You mean the one we ate at last time we were in town?"

"Yes that one. Meet me there at eight." He said as he loosened his arms as I stepped back.

"Ok." I said with a smile. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to give me a kiss on my forehead. I turned around and started walking toward the darkness Aido and Kaname disappeared in earlier.


	9. A night to remember

The next day as I was blow drying my hair in my room. A voice spoke from the mirror, my voice. "You don't feel guilty? You're with kaname now. Why are you leading zero on." my former self said. Was she my conscience? A bad dream? I didn't know.

"I'm not leading anyone on. I'm just going to go catch up with zero." I argued.

"Did you forget? Zero hates vampires." My former self said coyly.

"Then why did he invite me to hang out with him if he hates me?" I said with a bit of edge.

"Maybe because he still see's you as the human Yuki he once loved. Have you ever thought that maybe he wants to try and see if he can separate the human Yuki from the beast?" The former me finished.

"Stop it! Zero's not like that!" I yelled running out the door. After the words poured out of mouth. I realized that it was true. As I reached the door I swung it open still running. I finally stopped once I ran into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt watch where your- oh it's you Yuki." Aido said.

"I'm so sorry Aido are you ok?" I looked into his aqua blue eyes and saw something off. They seemed to be darker.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he said while looking at the ground.

"Fine." I replied. As he got to his feet he offered me his hand, and pulled me up.

"I'll see you in class in about an hour." With that I thought he's not acting like himself.

It's finally Monday. Tonight instead of diner with Kaname and the others I'm sneaking out to meet with Zero. Nothing has changed between me and Aido. He's still acting distant. Now that I think of it he's been acting wired ever since the end of the ball. While thinking this I looked up realizing I was walking toward the study parlor. I see Aido off in the distance coming out of the parlor and now heading my direction. He passes me moments later not saying a word. I suddenly missed the old Aido. I lost it; I quickly turned around and grabbed his hand. He stopped but didn't turn around to face me.

"Aido what's with you lately? You're not acting like yourself."

No reply.

"You haven't looked at me in the eye for days. Haven't said a word to me that wasn't school related. I'm also pretty sure you haven't laughed or smiled either."

Still no reply.

"Aido!" I yelled and yanked his arm out of frustration. He quickly turned around and pined me to the wall. He then kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to melt. He took a step back still keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you Yuki." He confessed. I stood there motionless for a second. He spoke again.

"That's why I'm mad at you." He said while clenching his teeth. He then let me go and started down the hall. I was absolutely shocked and unable to move for a moment, but as soon as I could. I started running after him.

"Aido!" I called as I got close. He ignored me and continued to walk so I reached out and grabbed him and called again, "Aido!" He spun around to face me and put us back in our previous position; him above me and me pinned to the wall.

"What Yuki?" He asked as he gritted his teeth. I reached up and placed my hand gently on his cheek.

"I'm still going to meet Zero." I teased. He narrowed his eyes for a moment then gave me a wicked grin.

"Fine." he said as he kissed my cheek and walked away. I blushed as I headed for the main doors.

I slowly got farther away from my new home and soon I reached the edge of town. People passed by me not even recognizing my existence as they did to everyone else. No one realized I was different to them. For a moment I whished that they were right, But I brushed it off as I realized I wasn't to upset that I was different, not ant more anyways.

Soon I was at the ice cream parlor. I sat down at a table to wait for zero to show up. I closed my eyes and bent my head down, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Miss what would you like?"

I locked up and saw the waitress. I smiled and answered politely, "Two Sundays please." She looked at me strangely, probably because I was so small ordering enough for two people. Then again it could have been because of the now huge smile on my face.

"Yes miss." she said as she walked away with my order. I'm now left remembering the last time I came here with zero and how he was complaining how he wanted Raman instead of ice cream.

"Hey." I heard from a familiar voice behind me.

"Hi zero!" I answered a little too excited. Zero looked somewhat different. Dressed in a dress shirt and some regular paints. What was really surprising was for the first time looking into his eyes I didn't see loneliness or hatred. What I saw was hope. He sat down across from me. A minute later the waitress arrived with are Sunday's

"Enjoy!" she said with a smile toward zero; she then left.

"So Yuki how have you been doing?"

"Well since the ball things have been pretty strange around the mansion. Kaname's been out all day everyday, so I never get to see him. As for everyone else it seem's like there on edge like they sense something is about to happen."

"Wow sounds pretty intense." He said looking at me as he rose from his seat. I looked up at him blankly. "Come on lets go for a walk." He extended his hand toward me. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

"But we just got here?" I watched as he put some money on the table; he then grabbed my hand and we headed out into the moonlit city.

We walked past a couple of shops when one caught my eye. "Oh lets go there." I pointed out. I picked up shirt after shirt when finally I held a maroon shirt. It was so simply designed; the only detail was that the sleeves were slightly puffed.

"I'll pay for it." Zero said while taking the shirt from me. I could have argued back saying ill pay for it but, in the end zero would have won with his stubbornness. After Zero paid for my shirt we continued walking.

"So how are things back at cross academy?"

"Fine I guess your father is still letting me stay in the day class."

"Oh, well what about the disciplinary committee? Are you still doing it?"

"Yea, still doing it." He said in his simple manor.

"By yourself." I said trying to get more information out of him.

"Yes, it gets boring sometimes though. Things were definitely more interesting when you were around." He finished.

I stopped in my tracks; it took him a minute to realize that I stopped. As he turned around he saw the reason why I stopped a lever E held me in a unbreakable grip.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled. He was quickly at my side and yanked me away from the level E's grip. In the process of saving me. Zero's arm was severely cut. He dropped to his knee's holding his left arm.

"Zero!" I screamed. I stared down the level E. Before I would have runned away but now I have no reason to. "You've hurt someone dear to me." The wind started to pick up around me and the level E. I felt invincible, and with the rising action of my hand the level E split apart, turned to dust, and blew away with the wind.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Zero was shouting. I opened my eyes and found myself on zero's lap.

"Zero what just happened?" I asked while getting up. Suddenly I felt light headed and slumped back down.

"Careful." Zero said while folding his arms back around me. We were still in the same area where the level E attacked us; in an ally way somewhere in town.

"What happened to the level E?"

"You destroyed it Yuki."

"I did what?" I asked confused

"Don't you remember? It was after I got hurt. Your eyes turned red and then the next thing I knew there was a gust of wind that engulfed you and the level E. When the wind died down I saw you lying on the ground. "He finished explaining.

"Oh that's right!" I said finally remembering.

"It seems your power is Air." He said while helping me get to my feet. We stood there in silence for a moment then Zero spoke again.

"Ugh we are such filthy creatures but, don't worry Yuki it's not to late for you. I will find a way to change you back.

"Filthy…" I muttered silently under my breath. I put my head down and stared at the ground. The ground soon became blurry as I started to cry. "What if…I don't want …to change…" I said brokenly.

"Huh?" he said.

I looked up at him shock filled his eyes as he saw tears streaming down my face. I said nothing else and ran away as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was running to but, it felt nice just to run. Zero can't change what has already been done. This is what I've been born as. I reached the entrance of town when suddenly I bumped into someone. I didn't say sorry or start running again. I just stood there, my head on his chest. He didn't move either. I looked up and it was Aido. His eyes sorrowfully looking into mine. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

"You wouldn't change me right?" I said into his chest.

"Not a thing." Aido replied. I felt his chest vibrate with every word he said. I was somewhat soothing. Right then and there I made my decision. I looked up at Aido and kissed him.

"Yuki I… "I put my finger to his lips. He didn't have to say anything. His honest eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Let's go home." I said

"Ok." he said as he held my hand. We stayed like that all the way home until we got to the mansion doors.


	10. Important Notice!

I'm not going to be continuing this, I'm marking it as complete and I'm done. The co-author of this story might continue it but I'm leaving it. I might post an alternate story later but I'm done with this one.

Love Alie 3


End file.
